Não é Sobre Você
by Srta. Metadona
Summary: Sakura simplesmente não conseguia entender que as coisas não giravam ao seu redor... ou que aquele caso não tinha nada que ver com ela. Ino’s POV. Contém uma 'pequena' Spoiler de fase Shippuuden.


Sinopse: Sakura simplesmente não conseguia entender que as coisas não giravam ao seu redor... ou que aquele caso não tinha nada que ver com ela. Ino's POV

* * *

-YO!

Ele ergueu a cabeça e eu estremeci fortemente ao vê-lo me reconhecer e abrir seu sorriso ofuscante. _Meu _sorriso ofuscante.

-Ino-chan!

Eu estava sorrindo tolamente e corando furiosamente antes que percebesse, havia parado de caminhar também, aquela era a influência do sorriso de Naruto sobre mim. Eu nunca iria me acostumar. Meneando a cabeça, tornei a andar.

-Vim apenas cobrar aquele Ramen que prometeu – eu comentei, arrogantemente. – Kakashi-sensei, tudo bem? – o homem assentiu, parecia divertido.

Naruto riu, porque sabia que eu estava apenas encenando a frente de Kakashi-sensei.

-Oêi Ino, eu já disse para Kakashi-sensei que você virá _muito_ aqui.

-Do que você está falando Naruto? – indaguei nervosamente.

-_Disso_ – ele murmurou baixinho antes de me beijar a bochecha, perigosamente perto do canto de minha boca.

Eu lancei um olhar temeroso ao homem, quem educadamente fingiu não ter visto nada.

-_Naruto!_

Ele riu gostosamente antes de pegar minha mão e entrelaça-la à dele. – Vamos, Ino-chan! Eu quero ser o primeiro a ser atendido por Ichiraku-ji-san – ele corria enquanto falava, me levando facilmente consigo. Me flagrei sorrindo outra vez.

-Hm, ja mata sensei!

-Cuide dele Ino-chan – foi o que o homem disse.

-Eu vou – gritei de volta, porque Naruto já estava impaciente e me levava cada vez mais rápido com sua costumeira impaciência.

Encontramos Sakura minutos depois. Basta dizer, constrangedor.

-Hei Sakura-chan! – Naruto sorriu pra ela. – Quer ir com a gente, almoçar?

-Eu não vou atrapalhar o casal?

Naruto meneou a cabeça, de forma negativa. E eu suspirei. Obviamente, Naruto não notara o tom de ironia dela.

-Ino?

Eu lhe ofereci um olhar de aviso. – Você é nossa amiga, Sakura. É claro que não atrapalha. A não ser que sua cabeça com essa testa de ferro enorme ainda não tenha assimilado isso...

Naruto riu. Era normal que ele esperasse que ficássemos de rixinha. Brigando como crianças. Porque sempre fazíamos isso. E ela sabia que eu falava da boca pra foca – ou quase. Ela tinha mesmo uma enorme testa.

-Claro, Ino porca.

O rapaz loiro ao meu lado fez o favor de rir apenas até que eu lhe lançasse um olhar fulminante. – Você é muito mais botina que a Tonton.

-_Isso_ não foi um elogio Naruto! – eu resmunguei, ele me abraçou de lado e piscou pra mim, antes de entrar na barraca.

Me deixei ficar, assim como Sakura. – Por que você ficou?

-Você me convidou.

Virei os olhos. – Por que ficou se não queria estar conosco? Não vou admitir nos perturbe -Sakura deu de ombros. E antes que ela se movesse, eu me aproximei e segurei seu braço. – _Por favor, se comporte_.

-O que você acha que irei fazer? – ela parecia ofendida. – Dizer ao meu melhor amigo que você quer me atingir ao ficar com ele? Roubá-lo de mim. E me ferir?

-Eu não poderia roubá-lo de você, mesmo que eu quisesse.

-Então você admite que tentou?

-Como eu já lhe disse, Sakura. E, dessa vez espero que entenda: isso não tem nada a ver com você.

E entrei na barraca, antes que Naruto aparecesse e visse aquela cena.

[Flash-back]

Ela me lançou um olhar fulminante, ao qual fiz questão de ignorar. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu não queria brigar com Sakura.

Eu estava cansada. E queria apenas ir para minha casa, tomar um longo banho e dormir.

-Você não gosta dele. Você não _pode_ gostar dele realmente!

Suspirei. Decididamente escolhendo manter silêncio. Eu a socaria se falasse qualquer coisa, pra dizer a verdade.

Já era noite e eu sabia que Sakura me procurara por horas. Eu não ia dizer que havia desaparecido misteriosamente _exatamente_ para não conversa. Com ela em especial.

-Ino... O que você quer com ele? Você quer me atingir? Bem – ela riu nervosamente – Eu não entendo como irá conseguir. Eu não _gosto_ do Naruto. Ele é um idiota. Um grande e completo bebezão, e... e...

Eu me voltei instintivamente para fitá-la. Ambos sabíamos que ela estava mentindo, que estava se remoendo por dentro e, bizarramente, isso me machucava também.

-Fico feliz que não sinta nada remotamente especial por ele – eu disse suavemente, ou o mais suavemente que pude. – Porque eu estou com Naruto. E eu _gosto_ dele.

Ela me lançou um olhar de escárnio misturado a incredulidade. – Mesmo?

Eu apenas assenti, lhe lançando um olhar de aviso. Este que Sakura ignorou.

-Engraçado como sempre quer tudo que está ao meu lado – comentou cuidadosamente.

-Não vou discutir isto com você. Não outra vez. Eu já lhe disse que isso não tem nada a ver com você.

Os olhos dela eram venenosos, ao retrucar calmamente: - Bem, eu não acredito.

-Pro inferno então! – eu explodi, erguendo as mãos. – Eu não ligo se você acredita ou não em mim. Você não entende? Não me faz diferença. Não dessa vez. Por mais abominável que possa parecer para você, eu estou com o Naruto. E não foi pra te magoar. Não foi pra lhe tirar o único cara que realmente, _realmente_ já gostou de você.

-Ele gosta de mim.

Eu assenti. – Eu tenho certeza que sim. Tenho mesmo. Na verdade, ele ama você. Mas ele também _me _ama. Aceite isso. E me deixe em paz. _Deixe-nos_ em paz. Você está o ferindo sendo tão perversa dessa forma.

-Eu só não posso acreditar em você. Eu pensei que, como eu, você gostasse do Sasuke...

-Oh Kami-sama. O que o "nosso" _querido_ Sasuke-kun fez por mim? Deixe-me ver, hmm, ele estava ao meu lado quando Asuma-sensei foi assassinado e... oh mas espera, não era ele. Era o Naruto – eu fingi surpresa. – Ele salvou as pessoas que eu amo da morte, não, não... isso também foi o Naruto – eu ergui meus olhos para a garota, que me fitava apenas. – O que tem o Sasuke? O que ele _fez_ por mim além de me menosprezar?

-Você está com Naruto por gratidão?

Eu senti como se ela houvesse me esbofeteado. – Não. _Não_! Eu estou com Naruto porque ele é a pessoa mais incrível desse lugar, eu estou com Naruto porque ele me faz rir. Porque ele é doce e, de certa maneira, inocente. Estou com Naruto porque ele é exatamente o que eu gostaria pra mim: um raio extra-luminoso. Estou com ele – suspirei – estou com ele porque eu o amo.

Ela me fitou com horror.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Sakura – murmurei cansada, e me afastei.

[Fim do flash-back]

Eu não odeio a Sakura. E eu posso entender que ela não me tolere mais por eu ser a "tal que roubou seu melhor amigo", o que, pra falar a verdade, eu não fiz. Afinal, ele _está,_ no momento, sentado ao lado dela. Mas é tremendamente egoísta da parte dela pensar que o Naruto iria lhe esperar pra sempre, ou até ela desencanar do Sasuke "_cara-perfeito-onde-?"_ Uchiha.

Bem, ela tinha de superar: ela perdeu, eu venci.

Não que seja uma disputa.

* * *

Na: Primeira fanfic Naruto/Ino que escrevo...  
Tenho um carinho todo especial por esse shipper. Espero que tenho se divertido!


End file.
